


You're Leaving Me In Suspense

by AltForChub



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Fluff and Kink, M/M, Modern AU, Teasing, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltForChub/pseuds/AltForChub
Summary: Inspired by Pluuushie’s art with a chonky Dima in suspenders.It’s a Modern AU Dimilix with Feeder-in-denial Felix and Feedee-Dimitri.Another tumblr post of mine.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 16





	You're Leaving Me In Suspense

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I highly suggest you check out pluushie 's work. She's great! Not only is it on tumblr, it's on twitter too!  
> Note for when checking the link's and reading fic, it's pretty heavy weight gain.  
> https://pluusshie.tumblr.com/post/628260559948775424  
> https://twitter.com/pluusshie/status/1301580591972970498?s=20

It’s Saturday, and the bo… Dimitri, is coming over. It has been a month since Felix was able to spend a day alone with his childhood friend. Though he wouldn’t be able to admit it, Felix was ecstatic. He couldn’t help but feel that Dimitri’s other friends were hogging him. Of course this was not only irrational but factually untrue. Felix and Dimitri had wholly different occupations that often kept them busy. Of course he would be spending more time with the likes of Ashe or Dedue who were both his colleagues and housemates. But Felix was still upset that he wasn’t by his side stuffing him with sugary confections and manhandling his…

“NO NO NO!” Felix viciously shouted at himself. “That line of thinking is wrong and perverse!” No it wasn’t. They had been intimate before. And Dimitri wasn’t exactly trying to hide his enjoyment of his corpulence from Felix. But Felix had the “fat is wrong” mentality so deeply embedded into his brain by society that it was difficult to confront his desires.

“We’ll just practice fencing again or box or something like we used to.” Dimitri hadn’t given up physical exercise. He still maintained a workout schedule. So Felix figured that he could still engage in their sporty pastimes like they did as children. And if Dimitri was starting to struggle, he could enjoy seeing that fat ass jiggle and sweat-

“Damn it!” he screamed into a throw pillow. He sat their on his couch with his face buried in the pillow, as if it would offer him relief from his troubled mind. 

Then he heard Dimitri’s SUV pull up in his driveway. “He’s here!” he cried in relief. In less than a second he jumped off his couch. He charged to his door, and then stopped to gather himself. “Breathe in, breath out…” He opened the door and saw Dimitri climbing out of his midnight-blue SUV. When Dimitri closed the driver seat door behind him and Felix got a good look at his friends attire, he almost blew a gasket.

“What the FUCK is he wearing!” Felix furiously hissed under his breath. Dimitri was wearing a long sleeved button up shirt that hadn’t fit his figure appropriately for two years. It pinched and barely covered his higher and smaller pair of love handles and left the lower larger ones exposed. His massive doughy gut was totally exposed! The buttons were straining and begging to be spared, leaving gaping holes exposing his squishy flesh between each one. The shirt hugged his fleshy bosom and the sleeves barely stretched past his elbows. And those suspenders… those Goddess damned suspenders. They “covered” Dimitri’s lower half, but choked and accentuated every last feature. The contours of every lump of his tree trunk legs were plain as day. The sides of the pants struggled to hang on to his hips, and Felix could deduce that they left the upper half of his ass-crack exposed without even looking at his behind. The suspender straps themselves, could not make it across the expanse of his stomach and wrapped around it’s sides to give it room. But they were still being pushed to their limits by his fat tits. Dimitri was so… so… LEWD!

Felix choked.

“Felix! It has been to long!” Dimitri greeted him without a care in the world. As if he wasn’t engaging in public indecency! He lifted a tote bag in his hand, “I have brought some games we could play today. How have you been?”

“Fine,” Felix croaked. His cheeks were rose red. Dimitri seemed to be unaware of his friends distress.

“Good, good!” he laughed heartily which made his gut jiggle like jello. “Shall we go inside?”

“Yes!” Felix curtly answered. He stiffly walked to the front door and held it open for Dimitri.

“Why thank you.” Dimitri grinned. He went ahead and Felix watched his fat ass bounce as he walked. His crack was indeed exposed. Felix bit his lower lip so hard it was at risk of bleeding. 

When they reached the living room Felix told him, “You can leave your bag beside the couch.”

“Will do.” They made eye contact for a second, and both of them blushed. Dimitri lightly scratched at his cheek with a finger and mumbled. “It was quite the trip getting here…” It actually only took ten minutes. “So I am a little… hungry,” his words drawled. “ Could I have something to eat?” His puppy dog eyes and squishy cheeks and chins were impossible to resist.

Felix took a sharp breath in through his nose and forcefully exhaled through his mouth. This bastard was teasing him! “Sure. You can sit down on the couch as I get it.”

“Thank you so much!” Dimitri said cheerfully.

Felix sprinted to his fridge and yanked the doors open. He thought to himself, “I can’t just shove junk down his gullet. I should give him something leaner like celery or radish or…” But his instincts betrayed him, and he grabbed a little plastic container holding a decadent looking cheesecake with chocolate and caramel drizzle. As well as a can of whipped cream. Both items he impulsively bought in anticipation for this day. He slammed the doors shut with his elbows and marched back to the couch. When he saw Dimitri he gasped.

Dimitri was reclining back on the couch with his arms hanging over the back, which in itself was not an unusual action. However, his position kept his belly from obscuring his crotch. Felix could see that much like the rest of him, his fat pad and balls were outlined by his pants.

“Is something the matter~?” Dimitri asked rhetorically.

“Take that off right this instant!” Felix demanded.

“Why should I?” Dimitri smirked in rebellion.

“Because!” hissed Felix.

“Hmm, how about you make me?” Dimitri propositioned.

“Fine then!” huffed Felix. He sauntered to Dimitri and stretched a long slender leg over Dimitri’s pool of fat for a lap. Dimitri grabbed his waist to aid him as Felix then lifted the other leg over, to straddle him. Felix glared daggers into Dimitri’s eye, but Dimitri grinned confidently.

“I’ll make you burst out of them.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way~”

**Author's Note:**

> That's the last of my tumblr posts that's a full fic. I have something I could polish up to pump out a quick fic, but otherwise I'm out of a back log. I'd love to keep making these, and perhaps find other franchises that I feel comfortable combining with this kink. But for now I need to try and make some progress with my not weight gain fics!


End file.
